tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Royale
This is the third episode of Survivor: Panama - Anarchy Challenges Immunity Challenge: Take The Reigns Each person is going to balance a ball on a disk, which is attacked to ropes. At regular intervals, they will each move their hands farther back on the rope making it more difficult to balance. After 25 minutes, a second ball will be added. If at any point the ball drops, that person is out of the challenge. The last nine people left standing will win immunity. Winner: Andrew Judge, Angie Beckett, Christine Evans, Cody Gibson, Davidson Parker, Freddy Libman, Raini Moore, Tahan Lew Fatt, Tara Ackermann Story Night 6 The eight who went to Tribal return and are met with surprise from Angie, Tahan, and Andrew. When Angie asked what had happened, she is only met with a smug grin from Billy. Tahan and Andrew approach Tara and Allison and asked why Janet was gone. The two women also voice their confusion. Day 7 Early in the morning, Tahan, Andrew, Allison, and Tara gather everyone not in the alliance of eight and inform them of said alliance. Freddy admits Janet did not inform them of the alliance so that's why they voted her. The ten agree to stick together and try to eliminate the other alliance. Meanwhile, Cody and Nicole notice that the ten not in their alliance avoid them constantly, not even willing to help collect wood. The two deduce that their alliance has been uncovered. Nicole and Cody share this information with the rest of their alliance and agree that they need the other immunity idol (The one Leroy has has red paint on it while the teams have been red and yellow.) They begin to go out into the woods to start a giant idol search. While searching, Ryan and Selina talk about switching sides as staying with the giant alliance can screw them over severely. Selina agrees but brings up that any trust the other ten may have with them is gone and would be picked off early no matter what. While out searching, Cody happens to stumble upon the idol. Instead of showing his entire alliance, he only shows it to Nicole, solidifying his loyalty to her. In the afternoon, Pete once again tries to rap. Like the last time, he is told off by Freddy. However, this time it is through his pained groans. When asked what is bothering him, Freddy cites massive stomach pains. While chatting around the fire (with the exception of Vinny, who is asleep), Tahan begins to recognize Ryan. She pulls Tara and Andrew aside and tells them Ryan is a three time player from Big Brother. Tara, who doesn't watch Big Brother, is confused. Tahan explains Ryan's cutthroat gameplay and is incredibly dangerous but loves to make big moves, which could help them take out Billy. After Tahan leaves, Tara and Andrew begin to talk about their personal lives. The two learn that they aren't so different and make a finals deal together. Day 8 The final eighteen meet Jeff for their next challenge. Jeff explains that they will not be in teams and will compete individually. After explaining the challenge, Jeff tells everyone to take their spot. Not even a second after Jeff begins the challenge, Billy, Nicole, Selina, Leroy, and Ryan drop out, surprising everyone. When asked why, Billy explains that they have an alliance with Cody, Davidson, and Christine that is known by everyone so they are playing it safe and having five members go to Tribal so they have the majority no matter what. The eight not in the alliance all look disappointed, knowing now they need to go against each other. Three minutes into the challenge, Amanda drops out. Everyone else hangs on for a half an hour before Allison drops out, forcing her to go to Tribal. Cody nearly drops one of his balls but keeps it on his disk. Vinny is the eighth person out, leaving one more spot open for Tribal. The challenge goes for another hour until Pete drops out, giving immunity to everyone else. As soon as everyone returns to camp, the five from the majority agree that Pete is their vote due to his showing at the challenge. Meanwhile, the four of the minority agree to vote out Billy due to his leadership of the majority. Allison then volunteers to try and persuade Ryan to join them. Allison approaches Ryan to talk about the vote. Allison points out that Billy is basically leading the pact and is incredibly dangerous, as well as annoying. Allison then asks if Ryan has any interest in voting out Billy. Ryan tells Allison that he has given it some real thought and may consider blindsiding Billy, if it is in his best interest. At Tribal, the large alliance of eight is asked about. Billy tells Jeff that the alliance is tight and can't be broken so the minority alliance may as well start packing their things. Allison calls out Billy for his rude behavior, saying he has treat everyone outside his alliance like crap. She then once again pleads to those in Billy's alliance to align with them and take him out. Billy merely smirks at Allison's attempts. They are then called to vote. In the end, Ryan doesn't flip and Pete is voted out 5-4. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Andrew and Tara continue to grow closer. * Angie and Billy get into an argument. * Both teams try to throw the immunity challenge! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Panama - Anarchy